


Infinity

by GayforZuko



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ursa (Avatar) is a Good Parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayforZuko/pseuds/GayforZuko
Summary: Ashia (a-she-a) is a young generals daughter who was told to sit in the garden and wait for her father to return and to not speak to the royal family. One day she is approached by a young boy who wants to be friends and from that day forward their lives were changed forever.Ashia and Zuko are the closest of friends until one faithful day Zuko speaks out of turn to her father in the war room and soon is banished from the fire nation.Ashia loving and caring for her friend deeply goes with him resulting in her own banishment. But 3 years can change people and ever since the two friends step foot on that boat things changed for the worse. Zuko was no longer the happy loving person he was when they met.So when the two finally discover the avatar Ashia has second thoughts on what is right.What will happen to the two once close friends. Will their destinies pull them apart or bring them closer together in the end?I do not own anything avatar except Ashia and a few oc characters
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Don't Talk to the Royal Family

ASHIA POV:

"Wait here, I need to go into this meeting with the other general's okay Ashia?" I nod looking up at him. "And if you see the royal family you bow and do not say a word to them, don't even look them in the eye, got it?" I nod again

"It ok daddy I promise to stay out of trouble, I'll just sit and feed the turtle-ducks," I tell my daddy. He smiles and pats my head before heading off. I turn back to the pond tossing crumbs into the water watching the little creature come close and even up to my hand to eat out of it.

"Woah! How'd you get them to eat out of your hand like that!? Mom did you see the turtle-ducks just eating out of her hand!" I hear a loud voice yell scaring the small animal away. I sigh without turning around thinking it to be another general's kid and wife. 

"Shhhhh, Zuko you're scaring the turtle-ducks away." the woman giggles. The woman must have noticed I was a little sad that the turtle-ducks swam away, she crouched down to my level and asked, "What's your name little one?" This time I look at her and I quickly gasp falling to a bowed position. "Oh honey, there's no need for that." she kindly says before picking me up and placing me on her hip. 

I still didn't say a word because daddy told me not to. "Honey you can talk to me it's okay, you don't have to be afraid. If makes you feel better my name's Ursa and this little guy is Zuko," she says as she puts me down and then ruffling the boys hair. 

The boy groans at this causing me to giggle, he glares at me and I quickly look away blushing, I turned back to Ursa, "I'm Ashia" I tell her quietly so only she can he for some reason I was too embarrassed to let Zuko know. 

Ursa smiles, "And how old are you Ashia?" I hold up 6 fingers. "Wow! 6! Why aren't you a big girl." she giggles, "You know Zuko just turned 7 a couple of months ago."

"Mom!" Zuko groans out with a blush I giggle at this.

"I turn 7 next week!" I say with a smile

"Cool! Do you wanna be friends It'd be awesome to have someone my age to play with?" Zuko asks with a smile.

I quickly nod, "So what do you wanna do now new friend!" I ask

"I don't know there's so much we could do. What do you wanna do?" he ask.

I put my hand to my chin pretending to think when I smile quickly poking him, "You're it!" I exclaim before running around the courtyard both of us laughing. 

\-----------------------------------------------

After what seemed like hours of fun me and Zuko collapse near the pond with exhaustion laughing. "That was so much fun." I let out between laughs.

"Ya it was. I just thought of an idea!" Zuko says sitting up, I look at him confused. "maybe you could come here for your birthday we could play some more! Can she mom?" Zuko quickly jumps up facing his mother holding my hand.

Before she can answer I hear my daddy scream, "Ashia?" 

"Come on! That's is my daddy I want you to meet him!" pulling Zuko along, Ursa not far behind us. "Daddy!" I yell happily as I let go of Zuko's hand jumping into his arms. "Daddy you wanna meet my new friend?"

He laughs not taking his eyes off me, "Sure firecracker, what is she this time, a platypus-bear, a dragon, or another turtle-duck?" he asks with a smile.

"Silly daddy, no he's a person like me." I smile at him

"Oh really? What's his name and what does he look like?" He says laughing.

I turn around and go to point at Zuko, "He's rig-" I'm quickly cut off by a gasp from my dad and being pulled to the floor to bow.

"My apologize Lady Ursa, and Prince Zuko, I should have never left her out here to bother you." I look at my dad confused as his brows furrow at the sounds of Ursa laughter.

"Oh General Fang get up, it's no problem at all I assure you, Ashia is a really kind young girl, and she and Zuko seem to have become good friends in just a few short hours. Zuko, Ashia why don't you two go and play some more while the grown-ups talk."

Zuko and I don't hesitate to run off and play once more.

\-------------------------------------

URSA POV:

I watch as the two children run off once more to play. I smile and turn to General Fang. "I actually have to thank you General, I haven't seen Zuko this happy in a while, I'm glad your daughter was able to make him so happy."

General Fang bows once more, "No it is my honor, my lady, if the young prince wishes to play with my daughter I can bring her anytime you wish, it would be our honor."

I smile at him thinking back to what Zuko had asked me only a few minutes prior. "About that General,"

"Yes my lady?" He answers raising his head to meet my eyes.

"Zuko wanted to invite Ashia over to the palace for her birthday next week, if you are ok with it we'd love to have her over to celebrate."

The General smile bursts onto his face, "Of course my lady, it would be our honor to join you for Ashia's birthday."

"That sounds great then, I'll make sure to make some plans for her," I say as I look out watching the two children smile and play. Causing a smile of its own to appear on my face.

\------------------------------------------------

After General Fang and Ashia leave I start to tuck Zuko into bed, "Did you have fun today Zuko?" I asked him with a soft smile.

"Yeah!" he exclaims, "Me and Ashia promised to be best friends forever," he tells me excitedly with a yawn. 

I giggle at my beautiful boy, "Is that right? Well Mr, you better get some sleep. I love you and I'll see you in the morning." I give him a kiss on the forehead and head out of his room quietly shutting the door behind me knowing Zuko was already fast asleep before I was even at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys this is my first ATLA bender story I'm excited to get started I know this chapter is short (I'm sorry) but I'm already working on the next chapter. Just in case you didn't know Ashia is pronounced (a-she-a) and next chapter is going to skip to when they're both thirteen sooooooo you probably know what's coming next. I hope you enjoy my ZukoxOC story.


	2. True Colors of Fathers

ASHIA'S POV: 4 years later

"Ashia I still can't believe you could do that move so fast it took me weeks to be able to do that," Zuko tells me with a mixture of aw and jealousy.

I giggle, "Zuko all it takes is practice, some people catch on faster than others it's okay, don't sell yourself short." I smile putting my hand on his shoulder. 

He smiles back and hugs me I blush and tense up but quickly hug him back, "Thank you Ashia, sometimes I wonder what I'd do without you." He jokes as we start to pull apart from our hug.

"Probably drown in the turtle-duck pond while somehow still burning yourself." I joke but I put the most serious face I can muster. Though it doesn't last long, "Hey!" Zuko wines and we both immediately start laughing.

"Come on you two let's head inside, you must be tired from all that firebending." Lady Ursa calls to us. Me and Zuko both jump apart from our previous close position. Lady Ursa raises an eyebrow causing us to both blush and look away.

She lets out a small laugh before waving for us to follow. We oblige and follow next to her, Zuko and I continuing to chat about everything under the sun when the princess comes running over. Personally I don't like Princess Azula, she can be cunning and cruel then act none the wiser the next second, but I don't really have much of a choice seeing as she's the princess.

"Mom," the three of us turn towards the princess, "can you make Zuko play with us? We need equal teams to play a game." Azula says innocently, I also notice she left me out of the people to play. 

Zuko snaps back, "I am not cartwheeling." I giggle before saying under my breath, "Not that you could even if you wanted to." I knew he could he me that's why I laugh when he growls at me before he gets his own smirk causing mine to drop knowing what's coming next, he quickly tackles me in the grass tickling me knowing it is my only weakness. 

When I was finally able to stop laughing and push him off he turns to his sister, "Besides I don't want to play with you I want to play with Ashia." he tells her matter-of-factly.

Azula rolls her eyes ever so slyly before going back to her innocent voice, "We are brother and sister, it's important for us to spend time together," before pulling the only card she knows Zuko can't win against, "don't you think so mom?" before pulling out her fake polar-pup eyes.

Ursa being the mother she is, has to agree of course, "Yes, darling, I think it's a good idea to play with your sister," Zuko goes to protest before she ruffles his hair, "go on now you and Ashia have fun, it's just for a little while." she then turns to countine inside.

The second she's out of earshot Azula rolls her eyes before turning to me, "I didn't mean you, just go sit out of the way so you don't ruin our game." she says snapping her fingers like I'm some servent. 

Zuko growls before going to snap at her, this boys temper one of these day is going to be the end of him, but I motion to him that it's fine and for him to drop it. I go sit under the tree next to Mai before Azula motions her over she glares at me before getting up, though I don't know why.

Azula picks an apple from the tree, "Here's the way it goes," she walks over to Mai placing the apple on top of Mai's head, "now what you do is try to knock the apple off the other persons head." she quickly runs back by Ty-lee and Zuko, "Like this." she states before shooting a flame lighting the stem of the apple on fire. And if I know Azula, she did it on purpose because I know, like her or not, she is an exlincet bender there is no way she would miss an apple. 

She has a smug face and I didn't get why until I heard a splash and see that Zuko and Mai had fallen into the fountain. I gasp and run over to them while Azula and Ty-lee are laughing, "See I told you it would work." Ty-lee decides to add on, "Aw! their so cute together." I don't know why but that makes my chest tighten. 

I hold out my hand Zuko and he takes it standing up but noticeably not letting it go, "Ugh! comes on Ashia let go do something actually fun." As he's pulling me towards the palace, still soaking wet, I notice Lady Ursa approaching.

"I was just coming to get you, Uncle Iroh sent us a letter from the war front," her smile drops a little when she notices that Zuko is still dripping from falling in the fountain, "you're soaking wet," she says confused.

Zuko's only response, as he storms off, is, "Girls are crazy!" 

I stand back by Lady Ursa as he continues into his room to change, she looks down at me with a single raised eyebrow, "Azula's 'game' ended with Zuko and Mai in the fountain." it's all I have to say as she nods her head in understanding, I mean it is Azula.

"Pardon my intrusion Lady Ursa, but General Fang has requested I fetch Ashia for it is time for their departure." A servant informs us while bowing. Ursa nods her head and then looks at me, "I let Zuko know you had to go, best not keep your father waiting, we'll see you on your next visit." I smile and give a quick bow before following the servant down the hall to my father.

\-------------------------------------------------- 

ASHIA'S POV: 2 years later

My father and I arrive at the palace and before we even get out of the carriage I quickly ask, "Father, I know the war chamber isn't a place for such young people but I want to make a request," I pause thinking he would say something when he doesn't I continue, "I want to be just as an estemed general as you when I am of age and I wish to acompany you to the meeting so I may learn as much as I can to be a successful general one day." I bow my head to my father in respect waiting for is awnser.

He stokes his beard in thought, "Very well," I go to light up and hug him but he holds up a hand, "but if I let you go, you sit silently in the corner and do not speak, and do not look at the fire lord is that understood?" he say sterly.

"Yes, father," though I can't keep the smile off my face because I'm so happy and hug him.

He tries to hide it but he can't keep the serious face much longer and smiles as well, "Of course Ashia, now let us get to it shall we?" I hug him and he kisses the top of my head and we exit the carriage.

\----------------------------------------

"Ashia," I look up at my father from my spot on the bench in the garden by Zuko, "Yes, father?" He waves me over, "Come it is almost time." 

He starts to walk away. I look back at Zuko, "I got to go with father for something but I'll be back in a few hours ok?" Zuko just smiles back at me, "It's ok I have something I want to do anyway, see you later." I wave as I follow my father.

"Ashia, just remember what I told you when I agreed to let you do this." he tells me with a stern face, I nod and bow before I follow him into the war room. I go to the spot my father has told me to sit when I see some of my father's friends come and talk to him.

I must have spaced out waiting for the meeting to start because a small commotion catches my attention, and though it was something that most people wouldn't have even noticed, it was the voice that caught my attention, it was Zuko's. I curiously look up at some of the other officials to see if they caught it but it would seem they hadn't, that or they just don't care.

A few minutes later I see General Iroh enter the room with a tag-a-long, Zuko, not far behind, we both make quick eye contact sending each other equally confused looks. Not even a minute later the Firelord comes in we all bow respectfully and the meeting begins.

After some of the boring stuff goes on and on, they start talking about something more interesting, the fight agasit the Earth Kingdom and I notice my father get up to speak, and at this point, I'm sitting on the edge of my seat waiting to hear what his strategies are. "The Earth Kingdom defenses are concentrated here, a dangerous battalion of their strongest earthbenders and fiercest warriors," I'm fully entranced now at how the strategy is going to work, "So I am recommending the forty-first division." Another general speaks up to rebuttal, "But the forty-first is entirely new recruits, how do you expect them to defeat a powerful Earth Kingdom battalion?" The general has a good point, there is no way new recruits, could defeat powerful Earth Kingdom veterans, but that is when my father says something I never expected him to say, "I don't." I almost gasp but I hold back because maybe there is a reasonable explanation, I mean my father is a kind man he would never let a division made up of mostly teenagers and young adults who are proudly wanting to fight for their nation just die, right? "They'll be used as a detraction, while we mount an attack from the rear, I mean what better to use as bait than fresh meat." my father finishes with a curl smile that looks so foreign on his face.

I put a hand over my mouth shaking my head trying so hard not to speak out, it is a horrible plan I mea-, "You can't sacrifice an entire division like that!" Someone yells, ripping the words right out of my head, when I look up my eyes go wide realizing just who spoke up, "Those solders love and defend our nation, how can you betray them?" I didn't even realize I was starting to cry until the edges of my vision start to blur. Zuko is right but he does not seem to realize the cost of what he is doing until he sees me do something I was told never to do, I looked in the direction of the Firelord knowing there would be consequences, and sadly, 

I was right.


	3. All it Takes is a Light

ASHIA'S POV: 3 years later

"Thank you Uncle." I whisper as I grasp the cup of tea he passes to me. The air has gotten chillier the closer we get to the south pole. I look over at Zuko, my old friend, and frown this is our third time circling the earth and he has yet to find anything, I worry for him sometimes, I wish he could see what this mission really was. I sigh and go to get up to try to get him to come sit a relax with a cup of tea even if it's just for a second, when a huge blinding light shines in the sky. Now that's definitely a new development.

"Finally," I hear Zuko whisper to himself, "Ashia, Uncle, do you realize what this means?" I do, but I'm really hoping I'm wrong, I know Zuko wants to go home and gain the love of his father, but I know Ozai enough to know that no matter if Zuko brings the Avatar back or not, Ozai will never give Zuko what he wants or what he deserves, and if it truly is the Avatar I really don't want to have a part in this game of cat and mouse, he or she is the last chance for the world, and if that means they could defeat Ozai I definitely don't want to stop them, but I also don't want to hurt Zuko.

I stay silent sipping my tea while Uncle jokingly says pulling his 'I'm a kooky old man' shtick, "I won't get to finish my game?" though Zuko is so into his 'I must capture the avatar to restore my honor' mode I doubt he caught his joking tone.

Zuko once again turns back towards the fading light, "It means my search is about to come to an end." I glance at Uncle Iroh as he sighs placing his next game piece down, "That light came from an incredibly powerful source. It has to be him." I swear I can almost hear the hope in his voice, the hope that has been slowly fading these past years.

"Or it's just the celestial lights." Uncle makes a good point, but even I know he doesn't 100% fully believe it because that was way to powerful to just be celestial lights, "We've been down this road before, Prince Zuko." this causes me to frown into my teacup, remembering the first time we saw celestial lights, "I don't want you to get too excited over nothing." I know why he brings this up, the first time we saw the beautiful lights dancing in the sky Zuko, only a few months into his banishment had gotten excited and he was as hopeful as I had seen him in months, but the second he found out it had nothing to do with the avatar he was depressed for weeks. Sadly that depression quickly turned to anger and ever since Zuko, my once kind, gentle, and loving friend, has been nothing but an angry teenage musk of his former self who just got angrier by the day. 

"Please, sit. Why don't you enjoy a cup of calming Jasmine tea?" I heart warms at Iroh's effort, Jasmine was always Zuko's favorite, but I have a feeling that isn't going to help in this case. Of course I'm proven right when Zuko quickly shoots back screaming, "I don't need any calming tea! I need to capture the avatar!"

"Sure, whatever you say Zuzu." I mumble smirking into my cup knowing he hates when I call him that. Zuko must have heard me because he shoots me a glare causing me just to smirk more at him. Though he decides not to comment instead deciding to bark out orders, "Helmsmen, head a course for the light." pointing dramatically over the bow towards where the light once was.

Uncle Iroh just hums to himself before placing the final tile of his game as a strong gust of wind blows over us, I share a knowing look with him before going up to Zuko. I walk on his right side so he can both see and here me better. "Hey," is all I say. He look down at me slightly, "Hey," he responds back with a sigh, "How you feeling about this?" I ask him. Zuko doesn't say anything at first as though he needs to think of the answer for himself, "I don't know," he pauses, "do you think it's him, or do you think it's going to be nothing just like every other time?" I hum acknowledging that I heard him but don't respond, "I just have this gut feeling that it's him this time, it, this," he stumbles over the words, "it just feels different." I smile at him before grab his hand doing a little outline of the ending of our hand shake we made up as kids, "If you really think it's him then I believe you and honestly, I think it might be something too."

He gives me small smile, a smile that is so rare now a days, before finishing off our little hand shake with me with our pinkies crossing and a small flame rising from both the small fingers in the shape of an infinity symbol.

\---------------------------------------------------

As I finish getting ready for bed I hear a soft knock on my door, once I open it I see Uncle, I roll my eyes with a slight smile, "let me guess Prince Angst won't go to bed?" Uncle just gives a shrug before nodding his head towards the stairs that lead to the top of the control tower, I sigh and nod at him and head that way as Uncle heads to his own quarters to sleep. 

Once I reach the top of the stairs I see Zuko, he stands tall perfect posture for a prince hands griping the railing so hard his knuckles turn white, not in anger but almost in desperation. I open my mouth to speak, "You don't need to give me the speech Ashia, Uncle already beat you to it." he say without moving a muscle.

I pull my lips into a flat line before putting on a soft smile and walking up to him, this time on his left side, I gently pry his hand off the rail before tracing out the end of our hand shake again, though this time he didn't join in so I didn't light the flame. I don't say anything because I know he just wants something to ground him right now, so I just keep tracing out the hand shake waiting for him to either join it or say something to let me know he's ok. 

This had become our new thing when Zuko would stress himself out I would just simply trace out the ending to our hand shake to help ground him its worked every time over the three years we've been at sea, but sadly it often takes longer and longer each time and it worries me. After about my fifteenth time of tracing out the movement of our hands he pulls me into an unexpected hug, at first I freeze before I smile and hug him back tightly before lightly tracing the infinity symbol across his back.

"Thank you, Ashia for everything." I pull away and smile up at him, "Of course, anything for Zuzu," I smile mischievously at him, though he doesn't bite back like he usually does instead he rolls his eyes before holding out his hand to do our hand shake fully from the beginning. My jaw almost drops we haven't done our full clumsy crazy hand shake in the three years we've been stuck at sea, only ever tracing out the end of it, but it brings a smile to me face and a tear to my eye.

"Well?" he asks pretending to become impatient. I smirk, "Let's see you can remember the whole thing Prince Angsty." I place my hand in his and he brings it to his lips as if we were going to do a ballroom dance before we take seven steps back, the age we truly became friends, before running at each other he puts both hands out and I slam my hands down into both of them before sliding under his legs doing a summer-salt to get back to my feet, before he repeats my action, we then run at each other again this time crossing our forearms in an x before switching the arms three time, the number of turtle ducks that were in the pond when we met, then we look to our feet while grasping hands jumping from foot to foot to meet each other half way, then he rips my foot out from under me, dipping me, I laugh as my black hair tickles the floor Zuko joining in soon after, the world around us long forgotten, once he pulls me up from the dip we clap the back of our hands then the front, then cross left, right, left, he spins me, I spin him, clap, right, left, right, before we finally reach the end, our hands swim towards one another, like the little koi fish in the turtle duck pond back home, we clip each others fingers before twisting our pinkies together lighting the flame with the single digit each making the infinity symbol to symbolize how long our friendship will last.

When we finally finish the hand shake we are both out of breath and staring at it each other in silence for a moment, before we both begin to laugh, and oh Agni how I've missed the sound of Zuko's laughter. 

Maybe, just maybe, that light, no matter what it ends up being, just lit a tiny spark of hope, not just for Zuko, but for me too, a spark of hope that the old Zuko is still in there somewhere.

Little did I know we had a pair of eyes watching us, but I have a feeling that our joy wasn't only putting a smile on our faces.


	4. Where's the Avatar

Zuko is standing across from two solders doing his morning training when I walk up on deck, I pause next to Uncle Iroh to watch. "Again," Iroh says calmly though by the edge of his tone he is verging on irritated, and once I see Zuko perform the move I understand why. To most people, the move would look as though performed flawlessly, but those of us who truly understand the art of bending can easily see Zuko is relying on his muscles, not his breath. Uncle groans once he finishes, "No!" Oop, Uncle's mad, it takes a lot to anger this man so I can only imagine how long Zuko's been ignoring his instruction. "Power and firebending come from the breath, not the muscles." Uncle takes a breath knowing that yelling is only going to aggravate Zuko more.

"The breath becomes energy in the body." I start doing movements taking over for Iroh hoping Zuko will listen to me, "The energy extends past your limbs and becomes fire." I shoot out a flame in front of me. "It will make your flame not only stronger, but it helps you control it making it easier to hit your target," I emphasize my statement by shooting a flame at Chang who isn't paying attention at the other side of the boat, the blast apparently had a little too much power because it ends up knocking him overboard. "Shit!" I run over to help pull him back up on deck totally forgetting Zuko's training at that moment. 

After pulling Chang back on board with the help of another guard, I burst out laughing, "Dude, you okay? I'm so sorry. It was supposed to be a joke, I'm so sorry." 

I try to stop laughing but Chang's 'I'm angry face' is failing with the mix of him trying not to laugh as well after a little bit his face breaks too and he burst out laughing. "Damn Ashia, I know I'm supposed to be a guard but to think I'd have to guard myself against the people I'm guarding" he laughs out as he makes a wounded gesture which ultimately leads to just more laughter. Chang is definitely a relief to have onboard sometimes, when Zuko is being too much of a grouch it's nice to have someone closer to my age range to talk to and laugh with.

"You sure you okay?" I ask again once the laughter finally dies down. He sighs with a small smile and opens his mouth to what I'm assuming to reassure me before he is once again knocked overboard by a fire blast. This time from Zuko, I grit my teeth, I hate it when he gets like this. 

After helping Chang up onto deck again, I storm over to Zuko and slap the back of Zuko's bald head (I mean this look he's had for the past 3 years is ridiculous, but now is not the time for that discussion) "What the fuck, Zuko!" He scowls at me but starts to walk away. "Don't walk away from me! That was uncalled for!" I get he wants to continue his training but this is not the way to do it, it's his own anger that's acting against him.

\--------------------------------------------

I'm sitting on the railing of the ship just doing, I don't even know what when suddenly, *BOOM!!!* "Ah!" I screamed falling off and nearly plummeting into the water, if someone hadn't caught me by the waist at the last second. 

After being pulled back over the railing I start to catch my breath, "Thanks." I breathe out. My rescuer chuckles, "Well I have warned you not to sit on the railing for years now." Zuko playfully chastises me. I grit my teeth, great, I'm supposed to still be mad at him. I go to scowl back but I can't help but laugh.

"What the hell was that?" I ask looking over the railing up in the sky I see a smoke trail fading. I furrow my brows because that's usually what's leftover after a flare but why would a flare go off in the middle of the south pole there aren't any ships nearby.

"The last Airbender." Zuko breathes out almost like he can't believe it himself, "Wait really? Let me see!" I try to take the telescope from him but he just bats my hands away, "Quite agile for his old age." Zuko quickly turns to scream at the crew, "Wake my Uncle! Tell him I found the avatar." Zuko follows something in the telescope, "As well as his hiding place." 

After Zuko walks away to prepare to find the avatar I quickly look where the lens is pointed, and my heart drops, it's a small village. I already didn't want to capture the avatar, but now there were innocents about to be involved, and as much as I love Zuko, I know I had to stop this before it got out of hand because when Zuko is dead set on something, he won't let anything stop him, and that's what hurts. 

\--------------------------------------------------

As the ship get closer and closer to the shores of the village Zuko is getting decked out in full royal armor, and to be honest it's a little much. "Zuko, must you be dramatic about everything, even something as simple as putting on armor." I shoot a small smirk his way to try to calm the nerves in the room but it doesn't seem to work.

Zuko just scrawls at me, "I'm not being dramatic, Ashia." He looks me up and down, "we're about to face a fully realized avatar, why aren't you in armor." He points out.

I stay silent because honestly it's a good question, since coming on this trip I never had the desire to capture the avatar, let alone fight him, but I can't tell Zuko that, "Well I wouldn't want to get in the way of you regaining your honor"

Zuko glared at me, and honestly what'd I expect when I used the sacred H word against him. But still as we stand waiting to hit the shores I still don't know what I'm going to do when we actually see the avatar.

\-----------------------------------------

Once the boat finally comes to a stop the gangplank lowers and we walk into a village full of women, children, and the elderly, where are all the men? As if someone had heard my question a boy who looks about my age comes running up the platform straight for Zuko but before he can do anything I send one swift kick to his weapon then his face and he falls head first into the snow. I didn't want to hurt anyone but he came running at us and we didn't even do anything. (Beside raming into their village but that's besides the point)

Zuko steps forward scanning the people of the village, "where are hiding him." He asks calmly. Noone answers so he reaches out and grabs an elderly woman causing the villagers and myself to gasp. Zuko shakes her while raising his voice, a hint that his temper is slipping, "He'd be about this age, master of all four elements." 

Again noone answers, still holding the women Zuko starts to growl in anger, okay time for me to step in before he does something he's going to regret "Zuko let her go they clearly don't know anything." Zuko side eyes me but relents shoving her back into the crowd.

Just I'm about to thank them for their time and apologize for scaring them, Zuko, of course ever the dramatic, throws fire over the villagers heads causing them to cower in fear.This isn't right, this isn't like Zuko, "I know you're hiding him!"

I grab his arm, "Zuko, stop! They obviously don't know anything! Leave them alone!" I start tracing the infinity symbol on his arm hoping to bring him back to some form of mortality. He looks over at me, then the villagers, then to me again, something in his eye changes and he opens him mouth to what I'm hoping is to agree with me when I'm suddenly shoved away falling to the ground.

At first I'm about to be extremely pissed and yell at him about being shoved to the ground when I see why, the same boy from earlier had just swung his club right where I'd been standing, and after Zuko disarmed him and threw a ball of fire his way for it, he reached behind him and threw something metal at Zuko but luckily he was able to dodge it. 

"Show no fear!" A little boy yells throwing the older boy a spear, (and honestly if I wasn't currently pissed, I'd probably find that pretty adorable, but I am pissed soooooo...) The same teen then tries to attack Zuko with the spear and Zuko just snaps it in half bonking him in the head serval times then breaking it again. I smirk at this but then I see a metal glint coming from behind Zuko.

"Zuko du-" *BONK* my warning came too late as him helmet spun around on his head. Of course this only served to further anger him, because the second he finished straighting his helmet he formed fire daggers. 

Suddenly out of nowhere Zuko is flying into the air, helmet once again coming loose, landing face first in the snow with him helmet perfectly landing on his ass, and as much as I love Zuko the sight was just too much not to laugh.

At that point I decided it was about time I put my invisible fire flakes away and get my ass off the snow. I stood and turned to see a young boy who couldn't be more than 12 or 13 dressed in orange and yellow, standing with a staff point at us hostility. Once the soldiers have surrounded him he sends the snow, in what could only be a blast of air, straight for them covering all of them as well as Zuko in snow, even knocking a few over. 

Then he says the few words I was really hoping this kid wouldn't, "Looking for me?" But that can't be right, this kid is only a child, how did he survive this long and look so young? (I mean I guess, Avatar Kyoshi looked 30 until she died at 230 but still) I really didn't want to go againt any avatar let alone a child.

Zuko steams, melting the snow from his form, "You're the Airbender? You're the avatar?" Zuko says this with a hard glare, but his surprise is portrayed through his voice. The boy gets into a defensive stance instead of answering, but I guess that's an answer all on it's own isn't it.

All I can think is two words, ah shit....


End file.
